


That Moment When . . . .

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Buys A Bouncy Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment When . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that just sort of happened in the lull between trials and London.

What little boy didn't want a bouncy castle? Hell, everybody should want a bouncy castle. Ryan wanted one. . . a bouncy castle, that is. He needed a little steam blown off, so why not go buy a bouncy castle? 

After arriving home for a few days before training, that's exactly what Ryan did. He had ordered a bouncy castle on his iPhone while on his flight, naughty naughty, using his cell phone while in the air, making sure it would arrive the next day. He needed to relax a little bit, get a bit of fun before he went to more rigorous practices for London. 

 

The next morning, there was a knock on his door, entirely too early for anyone he knew to be out and about. Of course, he'd been annoyed that somebody was dinging his doorbell, but reluctantly had answered the door. And boy, had he been even more excited when he realized what exactly was in that big box the UPS man had. Quickly signing his name, he took the box, hopping around in the living room, well, as much as one could with a large box in their arms, before running out into the backyard.  
  
Quickly, the box was torn apart as he pulled the pieces and tools out of his big box, Carter coming outside through the open sliding door to see what the heck dad was so excited about. Now, reading the instructions would have been entirely too easy, so should anyone have come along at that moment, they would have been greeted with the site of Ryan attempting to inflate this giant bouncy house with a little foot pump mechanism. He had missed the memo regarding to plug in the included air compressor mechanism.  
  
Obviously, he wasn't getting anywhere, so he tore through the box further, discovering the magical mechanism. Plugging the piece in, he stood in front of the still flat bouncy castle, flipping the switch on with his foot, arms raising as did the bouncy castle as he brought his castle to life, arms high in the air, and a triumphant expression across his features. Hell yes, he had a bouncy castle! 

  


Squealing in delight, or more like, excitedly "Jeah!-ing" the Florida boy hopped up on his new toy, a hoop and a holler leaving his mouth as he jumped on his bouncy castle. Bitches take that! He had a bouncy castle, in his BACK YARD! 

Now, if only he could keep from breaking anything, well, that would be good. 

\--fin--

just a short drabble, nothing too high of quality, just sort of came out!


End file.
